KJJ for Kim Jae Joong
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Introvert bukan berarti anti sosial. Memiliki sifat pendiam yang memang sedikit dijauhi oleh beberapa orang karena mereka bilang kami ini membosankan. Cek lagi pendapatmu, nak. Kalian hanya tidak tahu seberapa hebat dan mengerikannya kami. - bad summary. YunJae fanfiction. Oneshoot. DLDR! YJS, RnR?


Kim Jaejoong. Nama yang sejak lahir kusandang dan tetap kupakai sampai sekarang di usia 22 tahun. Aku berkacamata—karena kedua mataku memiliki minus satu koma. Tampilanku sederhana, kalau bisa dibilang. Tetapi semua yang memandang selalu berpikir lain. Entahlah, aku tidak mau repot mengurusi pendapat orang lain tentangku. Yang terpenting adalah kenyamanan diri yang aku dapati sekarang.

Perpustakaan merupakan tempat kesukaanku. Aku selalu mendapat ketenangan saat berada di sana, mengabaikan beberapa pandangan mencemooh yang mengarah padaku. Sudah kubilang; aku tak peduli.

Sebut aku introvert—ingat, introvert bukan berarti anti sosial. Memiliki sifat pendiam yang memang sedikit dijauhi oleh beberapa orang karena mereka bilang kami ini membosankan. Cek lagi pendapatmu, nak. Kalian hanya tidak tahu seberapa hebat dan mengerikannya kami.

Tidak, hanya bercanda. Silakan coret kata mengerikan terakhir—itu bagimu yang tidak berpikiran terbuka. Tapi coba pikir; kebanyakan para penemu teknologi dan ilmuwan jenius dunia adalah seorang introvert. Sial, mungkin aku harus membaca ulang beberapa ensiklopedia untuk bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci padamu.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi bahan perbincangan kita kali ini.

Pernah menonton film Diary of a Wimpy Kid? Kusarankan untuk mengawasi tontonan yang satu itu. Itu sedikit mengganggu—maksudku, banyak adegan di mana anak-anak memiliki paranoid berlebih, dan kau tahu, remaja di sana merasa sangat keren ketika berhasil mengerjai adik kelasnya sampai babak belur dan mengalami tekanan mental di usia belia. Bukankah hal tersebut termasuk kekerasan verbal dan non-verbal? Menggilai popularitas di sekolah dengan cara berbeda. Terlepas dari sisi negatifnya, film itu akan mengajarkan bahwa kau harus menjadi pemberani, jangan mau dipecundangi, setia kawan, belajar dari kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat, dan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Klasik sekali.

Tetapi aku di sini bukan sebagai pihak yang bertugas mempromosikan sebuah film, sama sekali bukan. Aku tidak dibayar untuk itu. Mungkin selembar cek dengan enam digit bernominal akan merubah pikiranku. Ya, tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Telepon 911.

.

.

Vans' presents

KJJ for Kim Jae Joong

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC(s), amburegul, beberapa bahasa kasar, fail, dan lain-lain.

.

.

Senyap, mengantuk, ocehan dosen me-Nina Bobo 'kan tiap murid di kelas. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mengambil bangku paling depan di kelas karena aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Memangnya siapa yang mau memedulikan orang yang tidur saat kelas berlangsung? Apa yang kau harapkan?

Hei, bung. Kehidupan sebenarnya adalah kompetisi yang kejam. Siapa yang terkuat adalah pemenang. Bohong kalau hukum rimba tidak diterapkan di dalam era modern seperti ini. Bahkan hukum yang diagung-agungkan dapat dibeli dengan mudah oleh orang tebal kantung. Maka dari itu, kasus bunuh diri di negara ini semakin meningkat dari tahun ke tahun.

Omong-omong, kau belum terlalu jelas tahu tentang diriku selain nama, 'kan?

Baiklah. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki—asli, ada akta kelahiran yang bisa kau cek, bertandangan dan dicap basah. Asalku dari daerah pojok bernama Chungnam-do. Tentu kalian tahu berada di mana daerah itu berasal. Tidak? Ah, kapan-kapan mainlah ke sana. Aku akan menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang unik di sana. Aku lahir di Korea Selatan pada bulan Februari 22 tahun yang lalu, anak bungsu dari sepuluh bersaudara, dan satu-satunya putra di keluarga.

Oh, astaga. Kau mungkin tak akan mau membayangkan bagaimana hebohnya memiliki sembilan kakak perempuan. Perempuan, oh perempuan. Aku bahkan sudah kenyang melihatnya—jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!

Sekarang statusku adalah mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi negeri ternama di Seoul. Jangan tanya betapa bangganya keluarga saat aku menyerahkan bukti bahwa aplikasiku diterima di universitas itu dengan beasiswa penuh. Singkatnya; aku adalah mahasiswa rantauan. Tinggal di apartemen pinggiran, yang bahkan orang lewat pun enggan untuk menoleh, sudah selama tiga tahun dan tak berniat pindah. Dibilang betah juga sebenarnya tidak, tetapi lebih kepada terbiasa.

Seoul, kota yang nyaris menyerupai Tokyo di Jepang. Pusat dari segala kegiatan negeri yang memuja segala keindahan. Mobil mewah berlalu lalang di jalanan, salah satunya melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah jalanan adalah miliknya seorang. Kau dan aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu terkejut bila menemukan selebriti terkenal dalam salah satu mobil dari ratusan yang melintas.

Sayang, aku bukanlah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang menunggang kuda besi untuk bepergian. Aku hanya mempunyai keledai besi—kau bisa menyebutnya sepeda. Ya, kendaraan darat beroda dua tak bermotor itu yang selalu menemaniku. Kuro, kuberi nama begitu karena warnanya hitam legam, dan dia jantan. Ah, mungkin sebagian lelaki menamai barang favorit mereka menggunakan nama perempuan, tapi aku? Silakan baca kalimat terakhir tiga paragraf sebelumnya.

Kau mungkin mencurigai orientasi seksualku. Haha. Kau bisa menebaknya setelah ini, mungkin. Hei, kawan, dunia ini memang sudah gila. Aku tinggal duduk manis, diam menantikan legalitas pernikahan sesama jenis di negara timur yang kental akan kekolotan selagi aku mencari seseorang yang tepat untukku.

Pernah mendengar bahwa orang pendiam sesungguhnya adalah seorang yang liar dan sangat agresif? Aku 'lah salah satunya.

.

.

.

Siang yang terik di awal musim panas. Gilanya lagi; ini musim ujian. Neraka yang benar-benar neraka. Persetan dengan benda bernama AC, itu tak juga bisa mendinginkan kepalaku yang serasa mau berasap saking panasnya.

Aku memang menyukai fisika, tapi tidak dengan matematika. Itu membuatku gila. Aku harus mempelajari lebih dari sepuluh buku panduan hanya untuk menguasai mata pelajaran satu ini. Oh iya, aku terdaftar di fakultas paling mengerikan di perguruan tinggi ini. Kau tidak akan mau tahu, tetapi kau bisa menebaknya jika memerhatikan apa yang aku pelajari dengan jeli.

Gedung kampusku bersebelahan dengan gedung fakultas bisnis dan manajemen. Kau bisa melihat mobil-mobil mewah terparkir di halaman gedung. Jelas, fakultas bisnis adalah tempat kau mengadu gengsi. Hanya berdasarkan kacamata besarku ini, jangan marah. Karena di dalam sana hanya berisi mahasiswa yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Kupukul rata karena hanya kurang dari lima persen mahasiswa kalangan menengah ke bawah belajar di sana—garis bawahi; bagi yang sangat beruntung.

Di saat mahasiswa lain berbondong-bondong pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan siang, aku yang tampan ini—jangan tertawa—malah duduk sendiri di bangku taman bawah pohon dekat halaman parkir bersama tumpukan buku, seonggok tas, dan kotak makan siang. Aku penguasa taman ini pada siang hari, kau tahu.

Aku makan sembari membaca buku. Jika eomma melihat ini, dia akan marah besar. Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk aku menghabiskan bekal makan siang. Aku terbiasa memasak, tak perlu beli, menghemat pengeluaran bulanan.

"Hyung!" Dia—Jung Changmin, murid akselerasi jurusan sebelah, si jenius. Tinggi badannya melebihi tinggi badanku. Kami berbeda satu tingkat, namun Changmin mengambil satu program akselerasi hingga bisa berada satu tingkat denganku. Dia keren. Dari segi penampilan dan tampang. Hmm… dia anak populer jika dia menyadari dan mau menyandang status itu. Tapi dalam beberapa kesempatan, dia bertingkah layaknya bocah sinting. Si bocah sinting Jung.

"Bagaimana dengan ujianmu hari ini?" Aku bertanya seraya menerima sekotak susu murni yang ia sodorkan padaku. "Rumit," jawabnya singkat, "ada beberapa soal yang membuatku lama menghitung. Tapi selebihnya lancar," ia melanjutkan dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

Aku mengangguk paham. Seberapa banyak dan lama dia menghitung, tetap saja lebih cepat ketimbang murid-murid sekelasnya.

Kami menghabiskan siang ini bersama sambil bertukar pikiran tentang apa kiranya yang akan diujiankan pada hari terakhir besok, tentang materi yang telah dipelajari, serta rumus dan trik mudah mengerjakan. Tentu obrolan itu tak hanya sampai di situ saja. Obrolan tentang politik, sejarah, bahkan ruang angkasa dan alien menjadi bahan perbincangan kami berdua. No gossip.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap aneh tak kami hiraukan. Mungkin yang ada di otak mereka adalah pertanyaan mengapa orang sekeren Jung Changmin mau-maunya mengobrol denganku yang introvert ini. Heh. Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Aku tak peduli.

.

.

Menyelesaikan ujian adalah saat-saat terbaik dalam hidup. Kau bisa merasakan gejolak menyenangkan di perutmu setelahnya. Apalagi jika kau optimis dengan hasil ujianmu kali ini. Euforianya seakan memenuhi lambung hingga membuatmu mual. Dan itu yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang.

Changmin tak hentinya mengunyah daging panggang berbumbu pedas yang masih mengepul hangat itu. Changmin langsung berlari ke kelasku seperti orang gila setelah waktu ujian benar-benar berakhir. Dia menyeretku ke tempat ini dan mentraktirku makan. Terima kasih, Changmin-ah, karena aku memang sedang lapar. Salahkan tetangga sebelah yang membuatku tak berselera makan pagi tadi.

Kuteguk sedikit jus apel dalam botol yang kupesan. Memakan daging panas dengan perlahan dan sesekali meniupnya agar tak terlalu panas saat masuk ke dalam mulutku yang kecil ini. Terkadang ini membuatku kesal. Aku jadi tidak bisa makan cepat-cepat. Makanya saat sekolah dasar makananku selalu diserobot murid lain. Mereka bilang, aku makan sangat lambat, jadi mereka geregetan. Kau tahu, itu membuatku lelah. Untung aku bukan tipikal anak pengadu.

Ponsel Changmin berdering lumayan keras. Dengan terpaksa pemuda jangkung itu menerima telepon. "Telan dulu makananmu," nasihatku. Changmin menurut. "Halo?"

Dia terdiam beberapa saat, mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan orang line seberang. Berbicara tentang GPS atau apa itu, aku tak begitu memerhatikan. Tak lama kemudian, ditutupnya telepon lalu kembali berkutat dengan aktivitas memanggang dagingnya.

"Tadi kakakku menelepon," daging berdesis ngeri di sela ucapan Changmin, "katanya dia mau makan siang di sini dan bergabung dengan kita."

Aku—yang pada dasarnya tak mau memedulikan hal yang bukan menjadi urusanku, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau punya kakak?"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatapku. "Apa aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu?"

Kugelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, "Satu setengah tahun sejak kita bertemu, tidak pernah kau membahas jika kau memiliki seorang kakak. Kau hanya menceritakan tentang ibumu yang cerewet dan ayah yang-" Changmin buru-buru menyela, "Ya, ya, ya… aku ingat."

Sumpit stainless steel yang Changmin gunakan terangkat, menjepit selembar daging sapi pilihan yang telah matang kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk saus. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya aku memilih saus yang super pedas, sedangkan Changmin saus dengan kepedasan standar.

Satu lagi tentangku; aku menyukai makanan pedas.

"Kakakku baru saja lulus dari Oxford, dan dia tidak pernah pulang sejak tahun pertamanya. Dia pulang untuk menggantikan abeoji di perusahaan."

"Bisnis?"

"Yup, bisnis."

"Kenapa kau tersesat ke fakultas mengerikan itu, tidak melompat ke gedung fakultas tetangga bergengsi?"

"Intinya sama-sama menghitung. Aku bisa saja jadi akuntan di perusahaan nanti."

"Jangan bergurau. Kalau begini kau lebih cocok jadi neraca kurs ketimbang jadi pegawai."

Changmin tergelak mendengar jawabanku. Entah bagian mana yang lucu dari perkataanku, yang pasti bocah satu ini benar-benar sinting.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, seorang pria datang menghampiri meja kami, menyapa, dan duduk tanpa dipersilakan. Senyum mengembang dari bibir bentuk unik pria itu, matanya tajam mengingatkanku pada bentuk mata rubah, dan tubuhnya lumayan kekar. Setelah memerhatikan, aku segera meneguk kembali jus apelku sebelum ditarik Changmin.

"Hyung, perkenalkan, ini Kim Jaejoong, teman satu kampusku. Dan Jae-hyung, dia kakakku yang kuceritakan tadi, namanya Yunho."

Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut tangannya sedikit ragu. "Jung Yunho."

"Kim Jaejoong."

Kau tahu adegan pertemuan pertama Anastasia Steele dan Christian Grey di film Fifty Shades of Grey, ekspresi mereka? Itulah yang sedang kualami saat ini.

Berkesan, misterius, dan… menyengat.

.

.

TEET TEET TEET

Eunghh..

Tanganku berusaha menggapai bantal yang terlempar ke bawah akibat keributan semalam. Setelah berhasil, segera kubekapkan pada telingaku agar suara mengganggu itu tak lagi terdengar. Namun, seberapa tekan benda kotak tersebut di sisi kepalaku, tetap saja terdengar.

Menjengkelkan. Aku menggerutu karena waktu istirahatku terusik. Kuraih kacamata di atas nakas lalu membuka pintu setengah hati. Dan tadaa… dua bersaudara Jung berdiri di sana dengan senyuman bodohnya. Tanganku refleks terlipat di depan dada, siap menginterogasi duo Jung yang berani mengusik pagiku—yang tumbennya, damai.

"Kalian tahu ini pukul berapa?"

Changmin dan Yunho serempak melihat jam tangan yang mereka kenakan.

"Pukul enam pagi," jawab Changmin bersamaan dengan Yunho yang menjawab, "..Sebelas malam? Oh, tunggu dulu. Maaf, aku belum mengatur jam tanganku."

Aku memutar mataku malas. Bodoh. "Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

Dua pria di depanku ini lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang sama; serempak berkata, "Hari Minggu!"

Mataku memicing. Aku curiga jika dua orang ini adalah anak kembar tak identik yang satunya lahir terlambat beberapa tahun, seperti kasus yang baru-baru ini muncul tentang seorang gadis yang menjadi ibu dalam usia 7 tahun, meski kenyataan bahwa itu adalah saudara kembarnya yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuh si gadis saat masih di dalam kandungan. Mengerikan.

Oke. Karena tak ada yang dibahas lagi dan mereka hanya diam saja, kututup pintu rapat di depan hidung perosotan taman Jung Changmin. "Hyung!"

Tak kuhiraukan panggilan memekak telinga itu dan hendak kembali melanjutkan tidurku yang semalam terganggu karena suara bising tetangga. Ingatkan aku besok untuk mengetuk pintu pengantin baru di sebelah agar tak berisik lagi saat berhubungan seks.

TEET TEET TEET TEET TEET

"Aaarrgh..." erangku frustasi karena kekeras kepalaan Yunho dan Changmin. Hei, kau, ingatkan aku lagi untuk melayangkan protes pada pemilik apartemen agar segera mengganti bel pintu.

"Ada apa lagi?!" Tanpa sadar aku berseru marah. Changmin mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa kami mengganggumu, hyung?"

Sabar, Jaejoong, sabar. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam… dan hembuskan perlahan. Ya, seperti itu. Berdeham sekali sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suara. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho menyabotase jatahku. "Jaejoong-ah, lihat apa yang aku bawa!" tukasnya seraya mengacungkan sekantung karton belanjaan yang bisa kutebak apa isinya; bahan masakan organik. Yeah,.. kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana membujukku, Jung.

Aku berdeham kembali untuk meredam senyuman yang hampir tertarik di bibir. "Oke, kali ini kalian kumaafkan. Lain kali tak akan aku bukakan pintu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Changmin menampakkan ekspresi sumringah di wajahnya. "Trims, hyung~" bocah itu langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarku setelah melempar sepatunya sembarang. Yunho tersenyum canggung, "Maafkan Changmin," ia melepaskan sepatu hitam mengilap yang dikenakannya, "dia sangat antusias mengajakku ke swalayan dua puluh empat jam pagi-pagi sekali, kebetulan bumonim sedang tak ada di rumah, dan ternyata dia mengajakku ke tempatmu."

Senyuman tipis kuberikan padanya sembari menuntun pria rubah itu masuk ke dalam. "Duduklah. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," pamitku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, aku dibuat menggeleng kepala dan mengelus dada melihat perilaku bocah Jung bernama Changmin. Dia berbaring menelungkup seperti cicak di atas tempat tidurku dan tak lupa berkata, "Bangunkan aku kalau sarapannya sudah jadi."

Bocah sinting.

.

.

Pernah menonton film Transformers sebelumnya? Jika iya, kau pasti tahu bagaimana tingkah konyol Sam Witwicky dalam acara mendekati gadis seksi, teman sekolahnya, Mikaela Banes. Oh, well… aku mengalaminya sekarang, dari sudut pandang Mikaela Banes, tentu saja.

Bisa kau tebak siapa orang yang bertingkah bodoh seperti Sam Witwicky?

Kau benar. Dia Yunho, Jung Yunho yang itu.

Satu bulan setelah perkenalan kami, aku merasa dia mulai mendekatiku dalam konteks berbeda; dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Dan terima kasih kepada saudara Jung Changmin, yang telah sukarela menjadikan diri sebagai jembatan yang menghubungkan antara kakaknya denganku.

Aku yang introvert ini berhadapan dengan seorang ekstrovert seperti Yunho, kadang membuatku mati kutu. Bukan, bukannya aku tidak dapat membalas dan berargumen dengannya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang masih terasa ganjil. Dia orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupanku, dan ini kali pertama di mana aku merasa peduli padanya—peduli dalam artian bahwa dia melibatkan diriku langsung di dalam hal seperti ini.

"Aku… menyukaimu, Jaejoong-ah."

Kuharap kau tidak mendengarnya. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku harus menjawab apa?

Kacamata yang kupakai seketika melorot sebelah. Yakin kalau aku tampak konyol dengan tampangku sekarang. Tapi apa peduliku. Ada masalah yang lebih serius ketimbang kacamata tebal yang melorot.

Yunho, kau menyukaiku dari segi mana?

"Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku menyukaimu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti… maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Ya Tuhan… jangan katakan jika Yunho dapat membaca pikiran seseorang.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, akhir pekan. Di saat semua orang berlari mencari tempat rekreasi berbayar ataupun gratisan guna menghilangkan penat, pria Jung satu ini malah menyeretku ke tempat sunyi bak pemakaman—yang nahasnya merupakan tempat favoritku; perpustakaan. Dan di sinilah kami. Berada di antara berpuluh rak buku tinggi menjulang empat meter di Perpustakaan Kota.

Yunho meraih kedua tanganku dan menangkupnya. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara, mengungkapkan seluruh isi hati dan perasaan yang ia punya. Betapa Yunho merasakan hal aneh namun nikmat menjalari tubuhnya ketika berada di dekatku—hei, sebaiknya mulai dari jangan terlalu menempel denganku, Jung. Singkirkan pikiran mesummu dariku!

Yunho pun sempat menyalahkan diriku yang terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku sempat termangu mendengarnya. Dasar bodoh. Itu 'kan urusanmu.

Dan bagian yang paling aku suka ialah, saat ia berkata, "Kau sangat mengagumkan dengan kacamata ini, Boo-Jaejoongie…"

Aku tahu ini bukan bualan, karena Yunho tidak melepas kacamata yang kukenakan kala ia menumbrukkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Bibir beradu dengan bibir. Lembut.

Sial, aku mulai terbuai dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Aku tidak mengira jika Yunho menyukaiku yang notabene seorang laki-laki, sama sepertinya. Sudah kubilang; dunia ini memang sudah gila. Setelah ini, akan kupastikan jika Jung Yunho tak akan memalingkan diri kepada siapa pun, karena aku akan menyeretnya ke altar bersamaku.

Masih ingat bahwa aku adalah si pendiam yang liar dan agresif?

Sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan, orientasi seksualku sebenarnya. Hmm…

Terima kasih sebelumnya, karena telah mengikuti kisahku yang satu ini.

Tertanda dariku, KJJ.

KJJ for Kim Jae Joong.

.

.

.

Ini apa?! DX *peres anduk basah*

Well.. Ini oneshoot gaje dari Vans, sori kalo amburegul. Tadinya mau bikin ke rated M, tapi inget kalo ini bulan puasa. Hhha :D Vans lagi kesel soal koneksi yang tiba-tiba jadi siput. Padahal Vans udah betah sama yang ini, tapi malah banyak gangguan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi maaf kalo gak bisa update ff yang sudah rampung cepat-cepat.  
Oiya, ada yang tau novel TANGLED karya Emma Chase? Kisahnya bagus, bahasanya Vans suka. Ada yang mau Vans remake ke ff YunJae gak? Kalo ada, nanti Vans usahain di sela-sela ngerjain yang lain. Tapi karena ratednya M, dipublish setelah lebaran secara berkala. Yang berminat, tinggal PM atau tulis di kotak review sambil review ff ini, mau ubah ke genderswitch atau tetep jadi BL aja YunJae-nya. Ataukah mungkin sudah ada yang pernah me-remake?

Inget, ya, Vans cuman nawarin aja kok. Enggak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh, seperti pengen tenar, cari sensasi, atau segala macem tetek bengeknya. Vans di sini berkarya dan belajar, mengerjakan sesuatu saat waktu luang, sekalian kembali meramaikan ranah perfanfiksian (?) YunJae yang kini mulai sepi lagi. Hhe :D

Terima kasih atas perhatian readers sekalian~ review? 


End file.
